


#7

by yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady



Series: Headcanons/Ficlets [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Penis Friday, Smut, headcanons, sorry - Freeform, this is the first time im part of this so, woohoo!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady/pseuds/yes_but_am_i_a_pretty_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im so sorry. this was rushed but i just remembered its penis friday and also fluffy friday so i'll post a little thing on that later and im sorry for smut because it sucks but hey i tried<br/>Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!</p></blockquote>





	#7

Sherlock could spend hours with John's cock rubbing up and down the crack of his arse, never going further, just teasing him always at the brink. Sherlock, of course, would inevitably grind down onto John, begging with that low growling purr _PLEASE, John, oh, PLEASE take me, PLEASE_. And John would comply, swiftly taking his hard, dripping cock and pounding into Sherlock roughly, fisting Sherlock's cock in a way that makes him go wild. 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry. this was rushed but i just remembered its penis friday and also fluffy friday so i'll post a little thing on that later and im sorry for smut because it sucks but hey i tried  
> Fic recs/ comments/ requests for headcanons/ questions/ suggestions = comment below or shoot me a message at http://dr-john-im-not-gay-watson.tumblr.com/!


End file.
